Fluid supplies supply fluid to fluid consuming devices. Connecting and disconnecting such fluid supplies to the fluid consuming devices and expelling fluid from the fluid supply may involve complex, space consuming and expensive components. Providing adequate seals to inhibit drying of the fluid within the fluid supply as well as the fluid receiver may also be difficult, resulting in dried fluid partially occluding fluid passages.